


Tease

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray met her eyes. "Yeah." He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper, remembering how much Stella had loved the sound of it. "But then I'll make it worth your while." He tilted his head and rubbed his stubbled cheek against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, startling a yelp out of her. "Worth your while, oh, yeah. Definitely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community rounds_of_kink - Round 7
> 
> Many, many thanks to my beta Capt_spork, for help above and beyond the call of duty. Without her constant hand-holding and cheer-leading, I would have deleted this beast and never looked back. Also, many apologies to Andrea for the lateness of this fic. This is for Dessert_first's prompt. I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> Prompt:   
> _"Shut up, Scarpa."  
> "Make me, Kowalski."_  
> Kinks: snark, finger-fucking, cunnilingus

"Kowalski."

"What?" It felt weird hearing his real name. He and Fraser had only been back in town for a few weeks, still decompressing from their Arctic adventures and he wasn't used to being Kowalski again.

"Does he know?"

"Hmm?" he asked absently, not really listening. He was focused on figuring the odds of drawing another jack. He didn't think his chances were very high. Ray had never had any luck when it came to cards. And unlike the old saying, he wasn't lucky at love, either.

"Does he know how you feel?"

"Who? What?" He finally looked at her, setting his cards face-down on the table and watching as a smug smile crossed her face. That smile sent a fresh surge of arousal through his blood and he fought against the constant, low-level burning _want_ he'd been dealing with since he'd taken on this babysitting assignment. Fraser had volunteered to help, but Ray wanted to keep those two as far apart as possible for his own peace of mind. "What the hell are you talking about, Scarpa?"

She shook her head, blonde hair sliding over her shoulder and her smile grew sharper. "Fraser."

His heart skipped a beat but he stayed cool. He could do this—he was an undercover cop, for God's sake. Bluffing his way out of this should be easy-peasy. "What about Fraser?" He used the tone he'd developed toward the end of his marriage to deliberately distract and piss off the Stella; that half-condescending, half-patronizing voice that made his stomach twist in self-disgust.

Denny laughed softly and stood up. They'd come straight back to the safe-house after her court appearance and the very first thing she'd done was change out of her clothes into something "more comfortable."

Ray had snickered at that. He wasn't laughing now.

She was wearing a dark tee shirt and sweats, and he'd tried not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. The loose shirt didn't manage to hide the lovely shape of her body, long and lean, gently curved in all the right places. Even Fraser's too-big long johns hadn't managed to conceal her beauty that night at the Consulate.

Ray pushed that thought away and watched her as she walked around the table to stand behind him with her hands on his shoulders, kneading at the tension that was there. Leaning down, she touched her lips to his ear and whispered, "Does Fraser know how you feel about him?"

There was something in her voice, something dark and knowing, that stung him. He hated the fact that she could see that part of him. That was his secret, one that he didn't want to share with anyone else. It was still too new, new precious, to stand up to close examination. "Shut up, Scarpa."

She straightened back up, still massaging his shoulders, moving up to work at the back of his neck. A shiver raced down his spine at the touch of her small hands and he could feel himself getting hard. "That night at the Consulate, I did this for him. His back was still hurting him...and like you, he carried a lot of stiffness here." She moved back down to his shoulders, using a little more force, rubbing at the knotted muscles.

Denny's voice changed slightly, becoming breathy and hoarse as she continued with her patter. "He fought me at first, keeping his shoulders tense, not letting himself relax. Eventually, though, he gave up and let go." She chucked softly in his ear, exhaling a warm gust of breath. She nibbled at his ear lobe, biting down a little harder when Ray tried to move away. "He made these sexy sounds, little groans and grunts that he tried to hold back—"

"Shut up, Scarpa."

"—and I found myself imagining those were the sounds he would make in bed."

Ray abruptly stood up, sending the chair skittering off to the side, feeling sick and aroused at the thought of her touching Fraser, making him moan. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Make me, Kowalski."

With a growl, he turned and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing their mouths together roughly. He half expected her to fight him, to push and shove, to say _no_ with her body. Instead, she kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip and chasing his tongue with hers, stroking and sliding wetly into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair and gripping his head tight.

The quick bite of pain and her aggressiveness made him fully, painfully erect. He pulled away briefly to draw in a quick breath and groan before diving back into her, taking in the taste of her, exploring the shape and feel of her mouth.

She shoved at him, backing him up until he bumped into the table. Scarpa had worked her way down to his neck, leaving stinging marks on his neck, trying to devour him with her teeth and lips. Ray reached down and grabbed, lifting her up against his erection, thrusting against her, trying to ease the fierce ache that she'd awakened.

"C'mon, Kowalski, c'mon," she gasped as she released his hair and reached down to unbutton his jeans. He caught her hands and threaded their fingers together, trying to slow things down a little. His anger and fear had been replaced with heated arousal and he wanted to savor this. God knew when he'd ever get laid again.

He twisted and pushed Scarpa down onto the tabletop, his mouth finding her breast through the shirt. Ray smiled as she wrapped her long legs around his, trying to bring him closer. He ground his cock against her, hard, as he scraped her nipple with his teeth carelessly, feeling her jerk and tremble under him. "You like that?" he asked, alternating between her breasts, trying not to favor one over the other. After so many years with Stella, Ray was a great believer in equality.

"Yes, yes, you bastard," Scarpa gasped, struggling to free her hands, bucking upwards as he leaned back a little to put some space between them, denying her the pressure he knew she wanted.

Ray wasn't entirely sure she wasn't going to scratch his eyes out so he kept her fingers firmly entwined with his. Leaning down, he nuzzled at her belly, pushing her shirt up with his nose, dragging his lips across her soft stomach, liking the way the fine, downy hairs there tickled him. He nosed the shirt up as far as he could and wrapped his tongue around a hard nipple, drawing a bitten-back moan from Scarpa. She was _so_ hard in his mouth and he sucked at her, watching goosebumps rise on her skin.

"What do you want, Scarpa? You want me to fuck you, to eat you?" He blew gently on her skin, feeling her squirm. "What do you want?"

She laughed at him, but it was shaky. "Do I gotta show you how to do everything, Kowalski?"

"Nah." Experimentally, he dragged their entwined hands to the apex of her thighs and rubbed at her with the back of her own hand. "I might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but I think I've got the hang of this."

Jerking, she hissed at him. "Christ, Kowalski!" She tried to press harder against herself but Ray kept their touch light and teasing.

Ray clicked his tongue at her reprovingly. "Hey, Scarpa, what's your hurry? Got some place to be? People to do? Things to see?" He established a slow rhythm with their hands, pressing and rubbing against her as she struggled upwards for more. He watched with avid eyes as her control slowly disintegrated under animal hunger.

When he could feel the humid warmth of her through the soft fabric, he leaned back in and nipped his way down her stomach, moving lower and lower, ignoring her hitching gasps. Using a combination of their clasped hands and his teeth, he crouched between her legs and managed to push her pants down and off, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear, which made him dizzy with arousal. Ray pressed his face to her skin, rubbing his stubble against the point of her hipbone and inhaling the rich scent of her.

Feeling her shudder sent excitement zinging through his blood and spurred him into action. He settled Scarpa back so that her weight was resting on the table, their tangled hands and her awkward stance throwing her balance off and keeping her trapped. It was hard on his knees, but Ray was sure it'd be worth it in the end. "Why don't you relax, sweetheart, and let me take care of things?" Ray looked up at her and grinned smugly, ignoring her look of outrage.

"Kiss my ass, Kowalski. Who do you think you are—" she broke off, moaning, as he shouldered his way roughly between her legs and nuzzled at the short blond curls that surrounded her pussy. He loved doing this, had always loved eating a woman out, since the first time he'd done this to Stella, all those years ago.

Ray was really into the way women smelled and the way they tasted, musky and hot and wet. He loved how women hid themselves away and had to be coaxed into letting him in, wordlessly sweet-talked into spreading open like a budding flower and giving themselves over to pleasure. He was good at it, always had been.

He heard Scarpa swallow hard as she tugged at their joined hands again, half-heartedly. "What do you think you're doing, Kowalski? You think you can just throw me on a table and have your way with me?"

"Oh, yeah, I do." And with that, Ray shifted her legs higher on his shoulders and leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on the lips of her pussy. Scarpa shifted her weight nervously and tried to speak, and Ray wondered if she was afraid he would drop her. For reassurance, he released her hands and cupped the gentle curve of her hips instead, supporting her weight easily, but still allowing him to control her movements. She was tall but slender and he had always been a lot stronger than he looked.

"You're pretty damn arrogant—"

Ray watched as she scrabbled for the table with both hands, searching for something to brace herself with as he huffed a warm breath at her in warning a moment before licking his way into her wet pussy. He nuzzled in between her folds, chasing after the taste of her, searching for the source of her wetness. She was sweet and salty and Ray lost himself in the feel of her, lost himself in the softness of her.

He drank from her, licked and sucked at her until she was trying to writhe closer to him, digging into his back with her bare heels, biting back tiny gasps and moans as he drove her mad by refusing to touch the one place she urgently needed him to.

"You bastard—"

Scarpa sounded breathless and a little desperate. Ray didn't lift his head, just continued to kiss her sweet pussy and lick all around her clit, getting close, almost touching it there but backing away a tiny bit when she thrust her hips towards him. She kicked at him a little with her slim foot and reluctantly, he pulled away enough to look up at her, a self-satisfied smile spread across his face.

"What? You need something, Scarpa?" Ray licked at his lips, savoring the taste of her. "You got to remember I'm not that smart and I get confused easily. Maybe you should tell me what you want, give me some easy-to-follow directions. Otherwise," he licked his lips again, "I might mess things up."

He watched, fascinated, at the pink tinge that spread across her cheeks. He wouldn't have thought there was anything in the world that would make Denny Scarpa blush in embarrassment. He'd known that she wasn't as cool and collected as she wanted everyone to believe; that was part of the Lady Shoes persona. That was part of the tough card sharp that she'd schooled herself to be. And now he'd found the other part of her. That part, deep inside, that was still untouched and innocent, who blushed at the thought of telling him where to put his mouth, how hard, how fast to make her feel good.

"C'mon, Scarpa. Tell me what you want." He planted another quick kiss on her pussy. "And then I'll give it to you."

She growled, "You son-of-a-bitch, Kowalski." Her voice was tight with anger and humiliation. "You just want to hear me beg."

Ray met her eyes. "Yeah." He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper, remembering how much Stella had loved the sound of it. "But then I'll make it worth your while." He tilted his head and rubbed his stubbled cheek against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, startling a yelp out of her. "Worth your while, oh, yeah. Definitely."

She stared at him, aroused but defiant. He could tell that Scarpa was seriously thinking about saying "no" just to prove a point. Which, if that's what she wanted, Ray could live with it. He wouldn't be pleased, but he'd tuck her into her hotel bed. Then he'd jump in the shower to wash the smell and feel of her off of his body and to spend some quality time with his right hand. He waited, trying to ignore the insistent throb of his erection. It had to be her decision, her choice.

Suddenly, she relaxed and closed her eyes, leaning back. "Please, Ray," she whispered.

"Please what?" he asked, pressing his lips to her clit, but not moving. He wanted her to ask for what she wanted. It was turning his crank something fierce, watching the smooth, sophisticated mask break away, revealing the sensual woman underneath.

She relaxed further, letting him completely support her weight, opening for him. "Please suck my clit. Make me come, please, Ray, I need to come." Her voice was breathy and low and it wound his arousal even tighter.

He paused for a long beat before wrapping his tongue around her clit. He swiped at it lazily, back and forth, back and forth. At every stroke, Scarpa gave a little choked-off moan and twitched involuntarily. She was so wet and luscious and Ray loved being able to do this to her. He rubbed his upper lip against her, listening to her cry out raggedly. "You ready for more?"

"You—" She was panting loudly, trying to catch her breath. "You mother—"

Ray continued to hold her steady with one hand and with the other he gently spread her labia wide, exposing her completely to him. He could see all of her now, could see how pink and soft she looked, how pretty she was.

"Ray—"

He heard the discomfort in her voice, rooted in the fear of showing her hidden depths to him, and quelled it with another soft kiss. He extended his tongue and gave her clit a long, slow lick. And another. Again and again and again, until she forgot to be afraid. Ray delighting in the tremors that were sweeping through her, increasing the tension in her supple body to a breaking point. "More?"

Scarpa groaned softly, pleadingly. "Please, Ray, make me come. Please, please, please."

He continued to hold her open, loving the way she moved under his mouth. "Mouth, fingers, cock? Gotta be more specific than that, Scarpa."

She started to scream in outraged frustration, but it turned into a drawn-out moan as Ray slowly slipped two long fingers into her, feeling her warmth and slickness, her muscles gripping at him tightly, trying to pull him in deeper. "I don't care. God, please. Just make me come."

Deciding that maybe he'd pushed Scarpa as far as he could, Ray continued to stroke his fingers steadily in and out of her wetness while circling her clit with his agile tongue, listening to her body language as he pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm, excited by the way she gave herself over to him. He could feel the tension in her body building, growing stronger and sharper.

Scarpa was beyond words, driven past coherence by Ray's focus. All she could do was writhe under his mouth and hands, begging and pleading with ragged thrusts of her hips, unable to voice her need under the wash of pleasure that surged over her repeatedly.

"Oh, God, Ray, please—"

Ray could literally feel it as her orgasm swept through her, tensing her body and driving a guttural cry from her throat. Her pussy contracted and relaxed around his fingers and he could feel how wet she'd gotten. He lightened the touch of his tongue, knowing that a lot of women couldn't stand the stimulation directly after coming.

He soothed her through the trembling aftershocks and gently untangled them, lowering her shaky legs to the floor but continuing to support her weight. Scarpa's breathing was still fast but was slowing down as she relaxed into the afterglow of her orgasm. Ray stroked her legs gently with one hand, keeping her grounded; he rubbed hard at his erection with the other hand, gritting his teeth in an effort to keep from coming.

Scarpa must have felt the movement because she looked down at him and grinned, quickly figuring out that the tables had been turned and he was at a disadvantage now. She leaned back and scrabbled for something on the table, stretching out and pulling it close. She sat back up, a leather purse in hand. Opening it up, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for. With a small sound of triumph, she held up a condom packet.

Boldly, she snuck her foot into his lap, gently rubbing against his dick, teasing him. "You need something, Kowalski?"

Ray chucked roughly. "Oh, yeah, baby, I need something." He moved her foot out of his way and undid his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear, exposing himself to her greedy gaze. "Look how hard you make me." He stoked his cock a little, showing off for her, preening a little, laying back but keeping eye contact. "C'mon down here."

He was surprised at how quickly she joined him on the floor, opening the condom and competently rolling it onto his erection. "You made me so hot, Scarpa, tasting you and seeing how much you enjoyed me eating you. And those sexy little sounds you made, God, that turned me on so much." He paused, trying to breath deep as she straddled him and rubbed against his cock, getting him wet.

"Liked that, huh, Kowalski? I have to admit that mouth of yours is pretty damn talented."

He grinned up at her. "Told you I'd make it worth your while."

She smiled down at him and laughed. "So you did." She wiggled her hips a little and sighed as she slowly took him in.

Ray moaned as she sank down on him, feeling her warmth tightly surrounding him. She was so hot and wet and he wasn't sure how much he could take before he came. He was right on the edge.

Scarpa hissed and did a weird little shimmy that took his breath away. "Jesus, Kowalski. Got a nice big dick there. Pretty cock, liked to have kissed it, shown it a good time." She laughed softly and braced her hands on Ray's shoulders, pinning him down, and started to move her hips quickly, rhythmically. "Maybe—maybe next time I'll go down on you. Suck you off."

Scarpa was panting hard and Ray couldn't believe she could still _talk_. All he could manage to do was grunt as she rocked back and forth. "Christ," he growled, grabbing her hips and holding her steady as he thrust deep into her, shuddering and convulsing as his orgasm built, electrical tingles racing along his nerves. "Oh, fuck."

Scarpa leaned over and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth like he was pushing his cock into her. He couldn't breathe, there wasn't any air; he was dying and the world turned white and he was deaf to everything except the thundering of his heart.

When he swam back to awareness a few moments later, he found his hands still tightly gripping Scarpa's hips, probably leaving behind finger-shaped bruises. Not that she'd noticed. She'd collapsed against his chest, boneless and relaxed, mostly asleep. He carefully shifted her to his side, tucking her head under this chin and stroking his hand down her back lazily. He felt kind of hazy, drifting off into a post-orgasmic nap.

"You should to talk to him."

"Hmmm?" Scarpa's words barely registered in Ray's brain. He was rapidly losing interest in staying awake. "Whazzat?"

Yawning, she snuggled closer, throwing a leg over his. "That night, at the Consulate, all he could do was talk about you. I'm there in nothing but his underwear, giving him a massage and all night long it was 'Ray this' or 'Ray that'." She snorted. "Talk about being in the closet."

Ray laid there, frozen, shocked out of his drowse. She was yanking his chain, had to be. "Scarpa?" he whispered. After a moment, he tried again. "Scarpa!"

A soft snore was her only response.

-fin-


End file.
